


The Third Trial

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Metatron took Cas' grace. One-Shot, Drabbly type thing. Destiel. Picks up after the finale... Sorta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Trial

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Little oneshot-Drabble thing... cause I'm bored out of my freaking mind and my other stories are giving me a hard time. It's little and short and terribly under explained...more like a thought than an actually story. Picks up sorta after the finale. I hope u like it anyways /:

Dean picks up Cas off if the side of the road. They bring Sam to the hospital and wait impatiently.

Cas hasn't looked up from his shoes since they sat down. Dean keeps getting up and pacing, then sitting down while his leg bobs incessantly.

"I think he phrase is you're gonna wear a rut into the floor." Cas comments after the seventh round of musical chairs.

Dean sits again and tries to control his legs. "Sorry... Are you doing alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm not sure..." Cas rubs at his neck where Metatron had bled him of his grace. "I was wrong. He was using me. I should have listened to you."

"You were only doing what you thought was right."

"That's how I seem to get into these messes." Cas' head sinks lower. A nurse enters the waiting room and strides towards the two men.

"Dean Smith?"

"That would be me."

"You can come see your brother now. He is heavily sedated though."

"Alright." Dean stood and Cas followed.

"I'm sorry sir. What is your relation to the patient? Only family allowed."

"He is family." Dean replied. A flutter went through Cas' chest at the severity of the statement. Dean grabbed his arm before the ex-angel could say anything stupid.

"So you think him taking your grace was the third trial?"

Cas nodded.

"Why? There are a thousand angles in heaven. Why you?"

Castiel tried not to let his blush showed through. Metatron had told him exactly why he was the perfect candidate.

Love.

A nephilim, the product of man and angel.

The bow of a Cupid.

And the grace of an angel in love with a human.

There was no way in hell he was admitting that however. Especially when said human was standing not two feet from him.

"I'm not sure." He lied. "Maybe because I was the one to complete the trials, so I was the one who had to loose my grace." Yeah, that sounds believable.

Sam and Dean nodded in unison and Cas tried not to show his relief that they bought it. There was enough on their plates as it was.


End file.
